


Death's Lady Wore White

by ElvenArcher



Series: Short Pieces and Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A teeny bit NaruHina, I love Hinata I really do, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenArcher/pseuds/ElvenArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want nothing to do with that clan. They drove her to this. Because of them... Hinata and Neji are gone..." Tears began to drip down Hanabi's injured face, "...Because of them, Death's Lady wore white."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Lady Wore White

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a cosplay photoshoot I once had (http://www.cosplay.com/costume/340656/).  
> Then I turned it into a oneshot.

Blaming himself for his daughter's weakened mental state, Hyuuga Hiashi's visits to the Konoha Hospital's Psych Ward were few and far between. As the nurse escorted him into Hinata's room, he found the girl seated on the floor facing one of the blank walls.  
  
"Hinata, dear, your father is here for a visit. Why don't you come and sit down with him?" Hiashi watched in mild disturbance as his daughter slowly turned to face him, her eyes rooting him to the spot.  
  
"No. The demons are behind him... don't you see them?"

-

The nurses in the Pysch Ward were prone to gossip. Although ninja loosing control of their minds wasn't too uncommon, no one had expected the Hyuuga heiress to end up here in isolation.  
  
 _"I heard she tried to kill her younger sister first. Screaming something about 'saving her from the demons...'"_  
  
 _"I know, they say the poor girl refuses to come visit..."_  
  
 _"It's just so sad. Supposedly Uzumaki Naruto loved her, he **does** visit every weekend he can..."_  
  
 _"It's a shame, she's so tragically pretty..."_

-

She began to smile, eyes wide and staring.  
  
 _"...they said he died from his injuries last night..."_ She started to giggle and covered her mouth as if surprised at herself.  
  
 _"...I know you were close to Neji, but why did you ..."_   The giggles gave way to full on laughter.  
  
 _"...his last request was to tell you that he forgives you."_ The laughter died back down to soft giggles as she turned to look at the nurse.  
  
"I told him- mmmheehee if he- heehee didn't let me save him, the demons ahahaha- would get him too." She tried to stifle more giggles, "I couldn't save him! Heeheehee the demons were able to take him ahahahahaha! Silly silly Brother!'"

-

The cloudy sky held only small patches of blue during the funeral service for the 8 members of the Hyuuga clan. Many of the older nin were reminded of the Uchiha massacre. If Neji hadn't sacrificed himself to block Hinata's chakra and incapacitate her, it may have been an eerily similar repeat.  
  
Naruto gave a shaky sigh as he began his walk home after the service. A sight near the forest caused him to pause.  
  
"Hanabi, what are you doin' around here? I didn't see you at the funeral..." The younger ninja turned to face him. He could only stare at the many bandages covering the chakra burns on the girl's body.  
  
"I want nothing to do with that clan. They drove her to this. Because of them... my sister and brother are gone." Tears began to drip down her injured face.

"Because of them, Death's Lady wore white..."

-

_**Patient Observation: Case H16 - Hyuuga Hinata** _  
  
_The patient suffers from occasional bouts of aggression where she must be isolated from all staff and under constant observation. She has been know to strike out and although her chakra is being restrained, her physical strength and training is a danger to others._  
  
 _During these fits of anger and aggression, she sees all other individuals as in league with the 'demons' and experiences moderate to extreme paranoia. It is best to keep your distance._

-

"HINATA! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Naruto screamed as he cradled the dying nurse in his arms.  
  
"The demons...she was going to let them in." Two orderlies burst in to restrain the Hyuuga girl and more nurses rushed her victim to the medical ward.   
  
 _"She should have know better than to have pencils in her pocket."_ Naruto heard one of them whisper. He watched as one of the orderlies injected Hinata with a sedative. She smiled drowsily back at the orange-clothed ninja.  
  
''S okay Naruto, it's safe now..."

-

It was the first time Hanabi went to see her sister; months had passed and she finally felt ready. She was being escorted by two of the clan elders, the same two elders who were the last to see Hinata before her break.   
  
"Hinata, your sister's here to visit. Isn't that nice?" The elder Hyuuga girl looked up from her seat on the floor to meet Hanabi's gaze. The sisters exchanged smiles, one of wide-eyed recognition and the other loving but full of sadness. Hanabi slowly extended a hand to her sister to help her to her feet, but recoiled in shock as Hinata began screaming. She scrabbled to get as far away from Hanabi as possible, clutching her hair and face in hysterics.  
  
"NOOO! THEDEMONSTHEDEMONSTHEDEMONS! THEY WANT TO KILL ME! THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY!" Hanabi fled the room in tears. She didn't noticed the elders had come up behind her, glaring down at Hinata.

-

_**Patient Observation: Case H16 - Hyuuga Hinata**  _  
  
 _There are times she realizes what she's done and the severity of it. She knows that she attacked her family and that it resulted in 20 casualties, 8 of them deaths within the Hyuuga clan. Remembering all of it shakes her already fragile psyche and she begins to regress._  
  
 _These fleeting moments of lucidity, while giving us some hope for rehabilitation, are unfortunately few and far between._

-

The nurse stopped in front of a large observation window.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't let you inside, she's been having a hard time this week."  
  
"It's okay. At least getting to see her is enough for us, thank you."  
  
"I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Kiba turned to face the window as the woman left, his eyes full of worry. Shino followed his gaze to the unmoving figure in white. Hinata was seated on the ground, her hand making nonsensical patterns in the carpet and her eyes blank and staring.  
  
"I always got a kick out of seeing her proving wrong all those people who though she wasn't right for this world. I still refuse to think they were right." Shino could only nod in agreement.

-

Hyuuga Hinata's funeral was a small private affair. Only a handful of people were invited, per Hanbai's request, and the service itself was tastefully simple. The head doctor said she had died peacefully in her sleep; her weakened heart finally giving up. She was only 26.  
  
Her room on the second floor of the Psych Ward was cleared and new patients filed in and out as more years went by. Nothing remained to show the young woman had ever been there. Despite this, she was not forgotten.   
  
A year after her death visitors, staff, and even some patients, began to catch glimpses of a young woman in white on the second floor. Almost as if in punishment for her crimes, Hinata would forever wander those halls.


End file.
